memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Curzon Dax
Curzon Dax (played by Frank Owen Smith and Rene Auberjonois, sort of) was a joined Trill, the seventh host of the Dax symbiont from 2285 to 2367. Curzon Dax led a very long and full life. He was a womanizer, and loved to play Tongo. He was a top Ambassador of the Federation in the late 2280s and the 2290s. In 2289, he represented the Federation during negotiations at the Korvat colony (early negotiations between the Klingons and the Federation), and in 2293, he represented the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. The Klingon representatives at the Korvat negotiations were Kang, Kor, and Koloth. Curzon walked out of the conference while Koloth was speaking, but this opened ajar the door for Curzon to form a close relationship with all three Klingon warriors. Curzon and Kang became such good friends, that when Kang's first child was born, Curzon was his godfather. When the Albino killed the sons of all three Klingons, Curzon entered into a blood oath with them to avenge the deaths. (DS9: "Blood Oath"). Around 2339, Curzon was involved in resolving the Klaestron Civil War. He became a friend of the Klaestron General Ardelon Tandro and had an affair with Ardelon's wife Enina Tandro. In 2369, Curzon Dax was accused post-mortem of treason and murder for killing Ardelon Tandro. The Dax symbiont was placed on trial for the crimes. When Ardelon's wife came forward to admit the truth, Curzon was cleared, and Jadzia Dax was set free. (DS9: "Dax"). Curzon was a friend and mentor to Benjamin Sisko for nearly twenty years. Sisko affectionately dubbbed him "old man" and continued to use the name for both Jadzia and later Ezri. Curzon met Sisko at Pelios Station when Sisko was an ensign, the two later served on the USS Livingston together. Curzon was also known and feared for "breaking" Trill initiates as a field docent for the Symbiosis Commission, and even eliminated Jadzia Dax from the program. She later re-applied and succeeded in being approved for joining. She asked to be next in line for the Dax symbiont, and Curzon gave his consent. He later revealed to Jadzia during her zhian'tara that he had actually been in love with her, and that this, not any fault of hers, was the reason he originally eliminated her from the program. Curzon died of strain seeking jamaharon on Risa with Arandis,in 2367. His final days were spent in a hospital room yelling at the doctors and friends who were trying to keep him alive. He finally died as his family assembled at his bedside, as the symbiont was removed and implanted in a new host, becoming Jadzia Dax. During Jadzia's zhian'tara, Odo claimed the personality and memories of Curzon. During this time, Odo's shapeshifting abilities caused him to even look like Curzon, and Curzon was able to reunite with Benjamin Sisko. At first, Curzon and Odo wished to remain as they were, robbing Jadzia of Curzon's memories. But after talking with both Jadzia and Benjamin, Curzon realized he was being selfish and returned to Dax. References *DS9: ** "Dax" ** "Blood Oath" ** "Equilibrium" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Facets" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "Field of Fire" Dax, Curzon